Lyoko's Lost Guardian
by Paranoixa
Summary: A polar vortex brings the creation of a new Lyoko Warrior, Alyssa. Hopper originally created her as a virus protector( Lyoko's Guardian) but never got to finish programming her data. After digging around, Aelita discovers a secret society of kids being held captive to destroy Alyssa and Lyoko to please X.A.N.A. Will Aelita free them... or become of them?
1. Strange Happenings

**A little background knowlegde about my relation to the show, but you probably dont care:**

**I've been a fan of Codelyoko since I was about six and it is my FAVORITE show of all time. It's always been my dream to do something with it. So... here it is.**

It had been a slow day.

Everyone could vouch for that. Even Odd couldnt put a spin on the cold and bitter day. At lunch, they all arrived silent as a mouse with grim faces, mittens and scarves.

"When will this end" Yumi mumbled, shivering.

"I-I heard i-it'll be over with in tow to thr-three w-weeks" Ulrich stuttered before rubbing his arms.

Yumi groaned before taking a sip of her soup. Freezing cold.

"I just wanna go back to bed" Odd whined. "At least there I can get some heat from Kiwi."

Aelita shook her head in sypathy. "Poor Kiwi" she said. "He's probably frozen to death by now." Somehow, the dorms were even colder than the classrooms.

"I-I'm pretty sure this is a form of child abuse" Ulrich said. "Sh-shouldnt the heat be on?"  
>"Shouldnt they have decent teachers" Yumi mumbled.<p>

Jeremie, typing away on his laptop, sighed. "I dont get it" he muttered. "There have been no signs of an attack."  
>"So it must not be an attack, Einstein. There is a such thing as a natural polar vortex, you know" Odd saighed, glumly.<br>"Of course I know" he scoffed. "I'm just nervous is all." And could you blame him? They all nearly died from the last one!

"M-Maybe we s-should go to Lyoko and check and see." X.A.N.A. could be a sneaky little devil sometimes.

"Yeah, maybe."  
>"A-And m-maybe it'll be warmer there" Yumi added hopefully.<p>

"You're heading _where_?"

The crew turned around and saw Sissi glaring at them.

"No where" Odd said.

"Dont lie to me" she sneered. "I'll have the whole school all over you if you dont."  
>Ulrich sighed.<p>

"Alright" Aelita said, innocently.

They all turned to face her and said "Aelita!"

"Oh, hush up" Sissi said. "Come on now, angel. Tell me where it is."  
>"At the old Hermitage."<br>She frowned. "Are you sure?"  
>"Positive. There's an old heater in the basement so it's always hot there."<p>

Sissi smiled evilly, satisfied. "Well, I'll see you losers later."

Eventually, they all smiled and slapped her across the back.

"Alright!"  
>"Nice going princess."<br>"You really did it."  
>"Didnt think you had it in you."<br>Aelita just blushed and hung her head, shamefully. "I feel bad."  
>Odd rolled his eyes. "Dont worry" he reassured her. "It gets better."<br>She pouted. "I seriously doubt that."

. . .

"Jeremie, are you sure you wont join us" Aelita said as they waited for the elevator.

He nodded his head, though he too was freezing. "D-Dont worry about me" he siad. "I-I'll ne fine."  
>Nevertheless, Aelita walked over to him and handed him her scarf and mittens. They werent exactly his size and he wasnt neccesarily a huge fan of hot pink but it was the thought that mattered, right. "Y-You'll need them more than me" she said.<p>

He smiled and watched as they loaded into the elevator.

"I swear" Odd mumbled. "If this is X.A.N.A.'s doing, I am just going to kill him."  
>"C-Cant do that without getting rid of me first" Aelita joked.<p>

"Right. Darn it."  
>"Well, whatever it is, I just hope it passes soon" Yumi sighed. "This snow is no fun."<br>"Think of it this way" Ulrich said. "We can build one heck of a snow man now."  
>They all groaned at his corny jokes and he hled his hands up in defense.<p>

"Alright" he laughed. "I'll leave the jokes to Odd."  
>"Think we'd all be better off if neither of you made jokes" Yumi chuckled.<p>

"Agreed" Aelita and Ulrich said silmutanusley.

And then the doors opened and they sighed in relief. It was much warmer down here. It was still below freezing. But much warmer. And the brightness of the room warmed them as well. They all stepped into the scanners and smiled.

"See you on the other side" Odd quipped, closing his eyes and sighing as he heard the door close and Jeremie through the walls.

"Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." He felt a warm breeze send his hair flying upward and smiled at the comfortable feeling of himself being deprogrammed and digitalized.

Yumi sighed and stopped shivering before casting a knowing glance over to Ulrich. He smiled and waved as if they were miles apart and not a few feet apart before their scanners closed.

"Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization."

"Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization."

They both felt a sudden sense of warmth flood through them and chuckled. A warm breeze blasted at them and soon they felt themselves begin to disappear and reappear.

Aelita took a deep breath and closed her eyes as well. "Ready when you are, Jeremie" she said softly before her door closed as well.

Jeremie adjusted his headset and said "Sorry, Aelita. The SuperComputer's running a bit slow today."  
>Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Is everything alright?"<br>"Yes, yes, yes. Probably a bug. Dont worry, I'll take care of it."  
>She nodded as if he could see her before a breeze filled the scanner.<p>

"Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization..."

She titled her head back and inhaled. The smells of Lyoko were already coming into focus and she felt her 2D form begin to be replaced by its 3D counterpart. It always felt weird to her. being trapped inside a video game for ten years does that to a person you know.

. . .

"Something's wrong" Ulrich said when Aelita fell in.

"Definetly" Odd and Yumi agreed, frowning.

Aelita was about to ask what when she felt it. Like she was swimming through water. She felt dizzy and distant and sleepy.

"Oh..." she groaned, swaying on her feet. Odd rushed to her and held her under her arms.

"Relax" he reassured. "It'll pass."  
>She nodded and let herself ease into his grip. Eventually, she took a deep breath and found she could hold her own weight. Her head was still swimming, though. And, after a while, she realized she was still cold. She slapped her hands to her arms and realized that the others were freezing as well.<p>

"W-What's g-going on" Aelita stuttered.

"W-We dont know" Yumi sighed.

"J-Jeremie said there might be a bug" she remembered but she knew before the words even left her mouth, they werent the reason for this. Whatever was happening, it wasnt an attack or even a bug. This felt different. A bug made her feel like she was in the middle of being divirtualized. An attack made her feel like she had only ten life points left. This... this didnt neccesarily feel bad. But it felt diffent and she didnt like different.

"Freezing on Lyoko, freezing on Earth" Odd muttered. "Dag, I cant catch a break."  
>"It might be warmer in the deser region" Ulrich said, perking up.<p>

"Yeah" they all agreed and started following Aelita, leading them to the nearest Tower insight. It all made sense. And if it wasnt, then X.A.N.A. was just cruel. Which was already established but still.

Not even fifteen minutes after their walk, they began to notice something weird.

For one, the Krab the literally walked right past them. The group's first instinct, when they saw him running towards them from the horizon, was to protect Aelita. Then they remembered she had powers. Even after all this time, they still got the urge to save her. Their second instinct was to prepare for battle. By then, though, the Krab had already rushed past them. They all stared at each other, quizzically.

"I'm not the only one that saw that, right" Odd asked.

"I saw it" Aelita said, raising her hand.

"And that was weird, right?"  
>"Yup."<br>Eventually, they gulped and forced themselves forward.

Then the second weirdest thing happened.

There was a sudden shift in the air and suddenly, it was snowing. It started off as flurries and then it busted out into a full out blizzard. The wind was thick and icy, slicing at their faces. Suddenly, spending the rest of the day at the Academy didnt seem so bad. At least there they didnt have to worry about being devirualized forever. Here... who knew what X.A.N.A. had in store for them.

Yumi held her arm out in front of her face and said "okay... what?"  
>Ulrich pushed up against the wind and said "maybe it is a bug."<p>

Aelita just nodded, though she felt bad, as if she was holding back important and vital information.

Then the score was settled.

A bright beam shot out of the digital sea. It started off as blue, then turned to yellow, then green, then purple. Then it turned into a ball and started off towards the horizon, a swirling orb of multiple colors.

"Alright" Aelita sighed. "Jeremie, what is going on? Are you seeing all of this?"  
>"Seeing all of what? what's going on" his voice echoed back. He'd been too busy trying to debug a bug that didnt even exist so he hadnt seen the bizzare happenings.<p>

"Well, the monsters arent attack, there is a full on BLIZZARD, and something just shot out of the Digital Sea" Odd explained.

"Sounds like the Marabounta" Jeremie said, remembering how the monsters had run away in that situation as well. And as for the climate change and the strange light, he had no idea.

"I dont know" Aelita said, uncertainly. "I dont think it's a new monster. It just feels... I dont know..."

"Whatever it is" Yumi decided. "We need to find out what it is because I am SICK and TIRED of this stupid cold."

Ulrich stared off into where the light had gone. "I wonder if it's affecting the other regions too."

"Could be" Jeremie muttered. "Who knows, there might be a tornado in the Deserts or an mudslide in the Forests or an eartquake in the Mountains or a whirlpool in the D' Sea or... whatever could happen in Sector 5."  
>They all sighed. This boring day was getting to be a little too exciting.<p>

Eventually, Odd broke the silence.

"I just wanna go back to bed, man."

. . .

They all decided to split up. It'd be easier to cover land that way. Ulrich took the Desert, Yumi took Sector 5, Odd took the Forests, Aelita took the Mountains, and Jeremie was keeping an eye on unsual activity in the Digital Sea.

"You're going to have to program some more Vehicles" Odd muttered as the Overboard came into view. "There's two of us and only one Overboard."  
>"You can take it today" Aelita said. She really needed time to think and she wouldnt have that if she had to worry about crashing into the mountains.<p>

"Ah, no need for that" Jeremie laughed. "I am working on a little something special for Aelita so you wont have to share it anymore."

"Well until then" she sighed, walking into the Tower."I'll walk. Bye guys."  
>"Bye, Aelita."<br>Going through the Tower always made her feel like she was falling through water. Now she felt like she was in quicksand. They had to fix this.

She walked to the edge of the platform and spread her arms wide before letting herself fall.

. . .

Though Jeremie had probably meant for it as a joke, he had been right about the other Regions also having natural disasters. Except, not only was there a series of earhquakes, the Digital Sea was on the rise again. Aelita sighed and started running.

More than once, she saw a Kakarat or a Block running in the same direction as her. And more than once, she saw tiny little streaks of multi colored light streaming past her.

"Jeremie" she breathed, taking a break on a rock and praying that it would continue to stay a rock. "Do you see this?"  
>"Yeah I see it" his voice boomed. "And it is incredible."<br>"What's it look like in the other Regions?"  
>"A mess. Odd nearly got crushed by a tree, Ulrich almost got sucked up by a tornado, and Yumi almost didnt hit the key in time."<br>She sighed. "And the D' Sea?"  
>"Mini Water Spouts ALL over the place."<p>

"This just keeps getting better and better" Aelita mumbled.

A sudden shake in the Earth caused her to hop to her feet.

"And now it's my turn."

The Earth suddenly gave way on her right side and she slipped.

"Ah! Jeremie!"

"Slap your left wrist!"  
>"What?!"<br>"Just do it!"

She looked down at her wrist and noticed a wristband with a pink(of course) star on it. _When did that get there, _she wondered. Then she remembered.

_Ah, no need for that.I am working on a little something special for Aelita so you wont have to share it anymore._

She slapped her wrist and felt two bright pink wings sprout out of her back. The extra body parts made her lose her balance and through her against the mountains before falling to the ground.

"Ugh..." she groaned.

"Aelita! Aelita! Aelita, are you okay" Jeremie's frantic voice rang out at her.

"Yeah... I'm fine... I think."  
>"Jesus Chrust, we need to get you guys out of there!"<br>"No" she protested. "We have to see what's going on."

"I think I can answer that" a voice giggled.

Aelita raised her head, wincing a bit, and stared at the girl before her.

She had a dark blue skirt, a dark blue shirt with a crescent moon and stars on it, dark purple leggins, dark blue boots with the same design, and the design also running up her down her arms. Her whole outift had a background of what looked like space. Her hair was long and silver with purple highlights and her skin was the color of caramel candy. Oddly, she had a large pair of white wings sprouting out of her back and a tail and ears of the exact same color. If looked at closely, one would also see the fur along her arms. She had a guilty little smile, although there was a look of apology on her face. Slowly, she waved at her, still giggling.

"Hello" the girl said. "My name's Allysa."

**What do ya think? My first Lyoko FanFic! Yay! Now I can die happy.**


	2. Am I Seeing Things?

"Aelita" Jeremie siad, typing away at his keyboard. "I'm getting something. Something's right in front of you. What is it?"

Aelita blinked. She wasnt... seeing things, was she? Had the fall made one of the monsters appear to be a girl? Or was this just another ploy on X.A.N.A.'s part?

"Aelita?"

She shook herself and got her bearings straight. "Um... It's-"

That was when another tremour shook the Earth. Aelita stumbled a bit before falling to her butt. Then she heard giggles. She turned and saw Alyssa was the source of the laughter.

"Sorry" she apologized.

Aelita frowned, wondering just what she meant until it clicked. "Is this", she gestured about her, "you?"  
>"Yeah." She kicked the ground sheepishly. "Um, I'm still working out the kinks."<br>"Wait, what?"  
>"Aelita, who are you talking to" Jeremie's voice boomed overhead.<p>

"Alyssa" she explained, as if it were that simple.

"Alyssa G."  
>"Alyssa G" she corrected.<p>

"Alyss- who the heck it Alyssa?"

"Well, are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna get out of here" Alyssa asked. "These mountains are gonna give pretty soon and that water's getting pretty high."

It took Aelita a moment to realize she was addressing her. _Oh right_, she thought. Then she gently glided her hand over her left wrist and felt her wings sprout out of her back. "Alright", she whispered to herself. "Let's be nice alright?" Then, controlling her breathing, she gently pushed her tip toes against the ground, just as the Digital Sea was inches from touching them, and prayed she had gotten the hand of this whole flying thing now.

Nope.

Once she lifted off the ground, she was thrown to the side.

"Whoa" she exclaimed as she plummeted through the air. And suddenly, there was a shift in the air and she was going left, then downwards. _Come on, come on, come on_, she pleaded desperately. She gave her wings a flap and sent herself hurdling towards another mountain, this one so close to the Sea it was practically under water. She braced herself for the impact, arms covering her head, and waited for her body to disappear.

Instead, she felt a pair of hands, both warm and cold at the same time, wrap themselves around her one of her legs. Aelita, panting, glanced up above her, about to thank Odd for arriving on time when she realizes it's the girl again. _Right_, Aelita thought. _Forgot about the wings._

"Oh" she says, disappointedly. "It's you." Then, realizing how that sounded, she stuttered "sorry, I was just expecting someone else."

This seems to have shocked her because she loses her grip on Aelita. She screams and is hurtling for the mountain below her again before she snatches her leg again.

"Sorry" Alyssa giggles. "You just shocked me is all. I didnt think anyone else lived here. Except for those ugly brown things."  
>In her state of headrush, she takes a while to answer but eventually realizes she means the Kakarats. "Oh" she said.<p>

"I suppose there are others" she continues. "I havent been to the other Sectors yet but I know there are others."

Aelita chooses to ignore the nagging feeling in her head to ask how she knows and simply mutters "could you put me down? On solid ground?"  
>"Oh, right. Sorry."<p>

She gives her wings a flap and soon, they're soaring through the air. Faster than the Overboard's ever gone. Aelita noted, anxious to tell Odd of her new discovery. Then she groans and tries to fight off the wave of naseous rising from her belly. Pretty soon, they're on a high ledge.

Aelita just falls from Alyssa's grip and onto the ground, shaking and sputtering.

"Probably should have told you about that."  
>"Yeah, probably."<p>

"Are you okay?"

She sounded concerned now but Aelita wasnt in the happiest of moods. She felt bruised all over and it was because Alyssa had yet to "work out the kinks". She sighed and decided to ignore her and pretty soon, she finds herself in deep quietness.

Aelita falls quiet and tries stop her head from swimming. It's not a simple task, seeing that just breathing has her gagging. But then something settles over her and she sighs. Then she opened her eyes. Alyssa's gone.

"Alyssa" she said, sitting up, expecting another round of naesous but nothing comes so she crawls to her feet. "Alyssa?"  
>When she has no response, Aelita frowns and looks around her. Most of the Mountains is covered by the Digital Sea now, which worries her. They barely managed bringing it back down the last time. She wasnt sure they'd last another. Then she stared ahead of was coming into focus. Was Alyssa coming back? No... Not Alyssa, there are no wings. Then there's the fact that there's three of them.<p>

"Aelita!" they all cry.

Odd hops off his Overboard and runs over to her, Cat Style. "What's up, Princess" he greets, trying to sound cool and not worries at all, but his tail is wagging in concern and he's purring slightly. After a while, he sighs and gives up the tough guy act before asking "Are you okay?"  
>She rolled her shoulders back and groaned. Her bones are still stiff. "Sort of" she mumbled.<p>

"Hey, uh" Ulrich says, his eyebrows raised in confusion. "When'd you get those?"  
>"Just now."<br>"They're pretty" Yumi adds quietly.

"Well, they're better for show" Aelita grumbled. "I keep crashing into stuff."  
>Odd laughed and Ulrich shot him a look. "Maybe it's the altitude."<br>Ulrich frowned. "We're at Sea Level."  
>"Well, maybe it's the ground...titude."<br>Aelita giggled, happy he was defending her lousy flying.

Then she realized something. They all seemed to be... waiting for something.

"What" she asked.

"Jeremie said you, uh, took a hit to the head" Yumi said, unsurely.

She nodded.

"We're just worried" Odd finished. "He said you were talking to yourself."  
>"I wasnt talking to myself" Aelita said, frowning. "I was talking to Alyssa."<br>Now it was their turn to frown. "Alyssa" they all asked.

"Mm hm."  
>"Wait so there's somebody <em>else <em>living here" Odd asked in disbelief.

"Of course not" Jeremie's voice boomed from overhead. "She just needs to lie down for a bit."  
>"Jeremie" she said in a hurt voice.<p>

"Aelita, the fall must have made you black out for a bit. It's the only explanation. I mean, how else can you explain someone else living on Lyoko. It's impossible. Everything on Lyoko's been here before it's initial shut down. You would have known. And even if ths 'Alyssa' did just 'appear' I would have noticed."  
>"But you did" Aelita said in a quiet voice. "You said you saw something on your radar. It was her."<br>"That could have been anything" Jeremie dismissed. "Probably that bug."  
>She nodded. She wasnt giving in. No. She was just started to feel a bit silly arguing with him from a distance. Like she was talking to nothing. She'd talk to him about it later. Maybe scan the footage. Yeah. That'll work.<p>

"Speaking of that bug" Yumi said. "Jeremie could you get us out fo here before something happens to us? I'd like to go back to Earth in my own body this time, thank you."  
>Aelita imagined her boyfriend rolling his eyes before he said "alright. Hold tight."<br>Aelita took a deep breath. Maybe he was right. Maybe she had seen it.

First went Yumi, then Odd, then Ulrich. It was just her left. And just as she felt her waist disappear, she caught sight of two white wings flying out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw Alyssa flying in the opposite direction. But she must have felt Aelita's straing because she turned her head. Then she saw Aelita and waved, mouthing bye. That was when Aelita disappeared completley.

. . .

"Jeremie, I'm telling you, she's REAL" Aelita pleaded as they walked across the bridge, tugging her coat around her. The excitement was over and so was her warmth. God, not even that long ago, she'd wanted to escape Lyoko. Now she wanted go back. Partially for the warmth. And partially to prove to everyone she wasnt crazy.

"Aelita" Ulrich sighed. "You hit your head. End of discussion."  
>"Well Odd's hit his head tons of times and he's perfectly fine!"<p>

Jeremie stiffened at the word "fine" but Aelita was too angry to bother to care about his jealousy at the moment.

"Well, that's an argument worth arguing over" Yumi chuckled.

"Hey, leave me out of this" Odd frowned.

"Aelita." Jeremie turned to her. "Dont get mad. But it's logic. People who recieve blows to the head are generally known to hallucinate and see and say irrational things. it's just a side affect. You'll be fine."  
>She scoffed before taking off running.<p>

Jeremie stood there, confused. "What'd I do?"  
>"Well lets see" Odd said. "One, you told her not to get mad."<br>"Two" yumi said. "You disagreed with her."  
>"And three" Ulrich said. "You threw a bunch of science facts in her face to make her shut up. All things no woman wants."<p>

They all shook their head, side to side, in mock disappointment. "Jeremie" Odd said. "I thought we raised you better than that."  
>Jeremie just shrugged. She usually liked it when he threw science facts in her face.<p>

. . .

Aelita crawled into bed and snuggled up against Mr. Puck.

"I am not seeing things" she told him. "She's real, she's really real."  
>He smiled his unwavering smile in response.<p>

She sighed and stuffed him under her pillow. He wasnt going to be of any help tonight.

_Why doesnt he believe me_, she wondered in the darkness. Jeremie had never been known to believe things that couldnt be backed up by science but he'd always believed in her. And Lyoko was always worth looking into. _Since when doesnt he care?_

She shook her head. No more thoughts of Jeremie. She had this Alyssa deal to work through.

So she was the cause of the Sector's shortage. Could that mean she was also responsible for the Polar vortex? Aelita glanced down her newly owned footie pajamas and pulled the covers up. _Definetly_, she decided. Why else? It wasnt X.A.N.A.

Then a new thought came to mind.

Was she working for X.A.N.A.?

She instantly expelled the thought. If X.A.N.A. had wanted to create someone to distract her he would have been done it months before.

But he was unpredictable in that way. With the increase in attacks, he could be capable of anything.

_But she seemed so nice_, she reasoned.

_So was William._

She felt her eyes widen. Now she was talking to herself like she really HAD lost her mind.

Aelita shivered and got to her feet.

_I have to proove it, _she thought.

Then she walked over to her dresser and pulled out an old laptop. She'd painted in pink and stuck a ladybug on the back but it was still kind of drab looking. _Oh well_, she sighed, logging on. _I'll touch it up later._

Lyoko's data was at her fingertips in an instance. The laptop had been her fathers and she'd retreived it after rummaging right before the group reported for their first class that morning. She'd told the group of her discovery but they hadnt found it of any interest. Not even Jeremie. Which was odd. She shook her head and allowed herself to access the files.

Bugs

Bugs

Data

Data

Overboard

Forest Sector

Kakarats

Code:Lyoko

Assitance Learner Youngling Studying the Systems and Lyoko's Gurdian.

That stopped her.

It took a moment of her staring to realize that the beginning of nearly each word was capitalized and what they standed for.

Assistance

Learner

Youngling

Studying

the Systems

and

Lyoko's

Gurdian**( I know the abbreviation's lame but it's all I could come up with.)**

"A.L.Y.S.S.A" Aelita whispered, covering her hand with her mouth. "Alyssa's Lyoko's Gurdian."

. . .

"See, see, I told you" Aelita said, shoving the laptop in front of Jeremie's face the next morning.

She'd been waiting all night to say that and so when she heard the teachers discussing she got up and sneaked into his room. Poor Jeremie hadnt even put his glasses on yet. Thank God he'd fallen asleep in his clothes though.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Alyssa" she said. "She's Lyoko's Guardian."  
>His eyes widened at that. "What?" Then he took her laptop and read it himself:<p>

_The Assitance Learner Youngling Studying the Systems and Lyoko's Gurdian, or A.L.Y.S.S.A,_ _ is one of my newest creations. It will be able to ward off viruses and keep the core of Lyoko safe from harm. I wish to express that it will have struggles ajusting to its roll as Gurdian of Lyoko."_  
>"See" she repeated. "That must explain why the Sectors are out fo wack."<br>"And the Vortex' Yumi added, shivering.

"Well, when do we see her" Ulrich asked.

Jeremie shrugged, looking puzzled himself. "I dont know" he said, sighing. "Whenever you guys are ready but I cant make it."  
>They all turned to face him.<p>

"Why not" Aelita asked, sure it had to do with him feeling guilty for not believing in her.

"I have an exam."

"It can wait, man" Odd said.

"No it cant, Odd. You guys can go do whatever but I cant. I'm busy, I have things to do."

"Well jeez" Ulrich said. "You dont have to get snippy about it."  
>"Well, I do" he snapped. "Why do you guys even care? Aelita can send you to Lyoko. You dont need me."<br>"Is that what this is about" Aelita asked. "Jeremie, we do need you. "

He narrowed his eyes and stared at the faces in front of him before storming out of the room. 


	3. New Friends Try To Kill Eachother right?

Aelita didnt know what to think of Jeremie's behavior. It wasnt like him to miss out on an exploration into Lyoko. Nonetheless, this exploration meant a new Lyoko Warrior. Possibly. And for as long as she'd known him, he'd never blown up like that.

_No_, a voice told her. _No that's not true. _That time last week when she'd asked him if she could check something on his computer, he'd gotten unusually defensive and told her there was no reason why she needed it. She'd been hurt at first but then Kiwi ran by, followed by a sud covered Odd, and she kind of forgot all about it.

"You guys get down to the Scanner Room" she said, quietly as her fingers moved across the ketboard. "I'll see you on Lyoko."  
>They all nodded and retreated to the elevator, grim looks ontheir faces. Except for Odd. He seemed to be the only one that was excited about meeting a new addition to their team.<p>

_And on Lyoko. _When she'd told him about Alyssa. Why didnt he look into it more? Why didnt he trust her? Something told her it was nothing, that she should let it go. But she couldnt. This wasnt the Jeremie she knew and she was beginning to wonder if maybe Alyssa had something to do with it. He'd been acting weird long before she met her but she was her only lead. Suddenly, she was more determined to figure who this Alyssa chick was.

"Ready when you are, Princess" Odd's voice came in from her earpiece.

Aelita blinked and shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Sorry" she apologized.

"Dont worry about him" Yumi's voice came over now. "He'll be fine. It's probably just a guy thing."

"Or maybe he's wigging out about those college applications" Ulrich said.

"I dont see why" Odd mumbled. "He's not even a Junior yet."

"Yeah, but..."  
>Aelita felt herself drift away. <em>They're wrong<em>, a voice said. _They're wrong and you know it. He's always freaking out over college. So why would it make since to change now?_

The same voice from the night before. She felt crazy, wondering if that bump on the head truly had made her lose a few screws, but she took this voice into consideration. Jeremie had always been thinking of college. It was a lot of work, she knew, but it'd never caused him to act like this. And a guy thing? Well, Aelita didnt know much about guys so she let that possibility float away. Now she could focus on Alyssa.

"Aelita?"  
>She snapped out of her thoughts and pushed the Enter key. "Transfer, Scanner, Virtulisation." Then she hopped from her chair and ran into the elevator.<p>

. . .

They ended up in the Forest Region.

"Aelita" Odd said. "If another tree nearly falls on me, I swear, Alyssa is going to get a lot more than a welcoming hug from me."  
>"Dont worry, I'm getting to the bottom of this" Aelita said as she fully materialized. "One way or another, we're going to get some answers."<br>He groaned. "Please dont tell me we're going to Sector 5."

"You're not."  
>He sighed.<br>"We're not" Ulrich and Yumi asked.

"No, _you're_ not" Aelita corrected.

"Why not?"  
>She shrugged just as the Vehicles arrived. "We'll cover more ground that way. If one of us runs into her, we rush to the nearest Tower."<p>

"And where are we going" Yumi asked, hopping on her Overwing.

Aelita frowned. She wasnt used to giving orders. She looked to Odd, desperation in her eyes.

Luckliy, he caught on. "Does it matter" he laughed. "Anywhere we want,_ right _Princess?"

"Right" she sighed, smiling gratefully. "Um, just try not to provoke her. She might be dangerous, I think."

Odd flipped on the Overboard and leaned back, taking off. "Dibbs on the Polar Region!" he called over his shoulder.

Ulrich crawled onto the Overbike. "Call the Desert" he said before driving off.

Aelita looked to Yumi. There were three Regions left. "I'll take the Digital Sea and Sector 5 and you take the Mountains and Forest" she said. Yumi was still a bit shaken up from the last time she'd gone to the Digital Sea and Aelita knew she probably wasnt ready to go back yet. Yumi smiled and waved before she turned to the right and disappeared, heading for the Mountains. With the Overwing. And Odd with the Overboard. And Ulrich with the Overbike. Which made Aelita realize something. She had either had to go on foot or...

She glanced down at her wrist. Well there wasnt a breeze there. She sighed and slapped the star. Her wings sprouted and the extra weight threw her off a bit.

"I can do this" she said through gritted teeth. "I can do this." She lifted her wings up and flapped. Her feet rose above the ground about three inches and she smiled. _So far so good,_ she thought. _Just take it slow._ She took a deep breath and pushed her tip toe against the ground. Aelita shout up into the air about fifteen or twenty feet.

"Whoa" she giggled, gripping onto a tree branch. _Note to self_, she thought. _Forest Region may be best for training with wings. _"Alright, easy does it." She gave her wings another flap and felt herself propel forward and slammed face first into a tree.

"Alright" she groaned. "Think I'm just gonna walk it from here."

"Well, what's the fun in that" a familiar voice said. "Honestly, what's the point in having wings if you're too afraid to use them?"  
>Aelita's heartbeat quickened. "Alyssa." Then she frowned, turned to face the voice, and held her hand out. "Energy field!"<br>Alyssa's eyes widened in fear, meeting Aelita's, before the orb slammed into her stomach.

And then the shaking trees and rumbling stopped. It was all too quiet. And Aelita felt bad. It'd been a reflex. She'd spent the last day planning what to do with her and when she finally saw her, she panicked and her mind went blank and her body reacted on its on. And now Alyssa, an innocent girl who had probably just wanted to talk to her, laid there unmoving. Aelita slowly walked closer to her, her bones to aching from her fall.

"Alyssa" she asked. "Are you okay?"

With her wings spread out like that, one hand resting across her stomach, and the look on her face, she almsot looked like she was sleeping. Peacefully. "Alyssa." She got down on her knees and gave her shoulder a shake. "Alyssa, wake up."  
>When she didnt move, Aelita bit her lip. What to do, what to do? The others had probably already reached their Sectors by now and Jeremie was God knows where. So she was all alone. With an unresponsive girl. That she'd electrocuted.<p>

"Well, this friendship is off to a great start" she muttered. Then her eyes landed on the Tower. _Not Sector 5, _she thought. _But it'll have to do for now._

. . .

It's a good thing the others werent there. The looks they'd been giving her lately had convinced her that they werent too far above putting her in an insane asylum. If they had seen her dragging the lifeless body of a little girl to the Tower, they probably would have gotten the Army involved if they could.

"Alright" Aelita said, touching the Hologram. "Search 'Energy Field'."

**(I may or may not have added a few touches into the Tower's programming ;))**

The Hologram disappeared and then the Platform dropped. It reminded Aelita of the elevator Yumi and her had rode when she'd taken her to the mall. Except now she had no railing to clutch as she tried to keep her lunch in her stomach so she ended up tripping over her feet and landed flat on butt.

"'Energy Field'" a voice boomed. "An electrical defensive mechanism used to protect the Key of Lyoko from attacks."

She looked up and saw the blue data files of the Tower begin to disappear, replaced by herself in the middle of battle. In the middle of them all was the Energy Field by itself, rotating. But looks and definition wasnt what she was looking for.

"Injuries" she called.

The images froze in their places and Aelita saw herself begin to disappear before being replaced by her Energy Field launching at Megatanks, Krabs, Kankarats, Mantis, and her fellow Warriors on those occasional attacks.

"Injuries fatal to creatures of Lyoko, excluding Warriors, the Key, and the Guardian."

Aelita sighed. She was going to be alright. "Cures?"  
>"Apply gentle Energy to the Victim in area hit until Color returns."<p>

The Tower's files returned then. Probably because Aelita had never tried to cure anyone of her Energy Field. So she was a little lost. "Further instructions on Curing?"  
>"Data not availiable" the Tower replied.<p>

She sighed and moved over to Alyssa. She looked a bit grey. _Apply energy to area hit_. _GENTLY._ She raised her hands and laid her hands on her stomach and said, quietly, "Energy Field." Energy released from her fingertips and flowed gently into Alyssa. Seeing no reaction, she repeated herself, louder this time. After three minutes she removed her hands and studied her. _There_. her nose wrinkled. And_ there_. Her fingers twitched. And finally, her eyes fluttered before opening completely.

"Oh thank goodness" Aelita cried. "I thought I killed you."

Alyssa yawned and sat up. "So did I" she giggled, weakly.  
>"Yeah." She looked down. "Sorry about that. I thought-"<p>

"No worries" she waved it off. "I mean, if some girl I've only seen once walked up on me, i'd probably freak out too."  
>Aelita smiled. This Alyssa was alright. "I believe we havent officially met yet because, if I recall correctly, our last meeting was cut short. " She extended her hand. "My name's Aelita."<br>"My name's Alyssa G" Alyssa said, staring at her hand. "What am I supposed to do?"  
>"Oh" she remembered. Alyssa wasnt used to human customs. God, did <em>that <em>sound familiar. "You shake it."  
>Alyssa nodded and shook her hand, although she looked confused. "So, now what?"<br>Aelita shrugged. "I can teach you to go and meet my friends."  
>She smiled. "Sweet. Lets go. Where are they?"<p>

"In the Desert, Polar and Mountain Region."

"Lets call them here."  
>"How?"<br>Alyssa just smiled and closed her eyes. "Watch." Then she ran out of the Tower.

Aelita shook her head and rushed out behind her. The rumbling was back but that didnt stop Alyssa from climbing up a tree, the tallest in the Region. Then she closed her eyes and pointed one hand up, a stream of colors shooting out of it. They all went in three different directions, turning into three different orbs. Then she jumped from the tree, her eyes sparkling.

"They'll be here" she said.


	4. Dont Trust Jeremie

But they never got to meet her. Right when the group made it to the Forest Sector, Alyssa fell to her knees, clutching her ribbs.

"What's wrong" Aelita asked.

"I'm weak" she whispered. "I need to recharge."

Alyssa's form began to devertualize a little.

"Will you be alright" she asked, her voice edged in worry.

"I'll be fine. I just need to get back to my chambers and recharge" she said in a weezy voice as everything below the waist disappeared. "Tell your friends I said hi."  
>"I will."<br>"See you on the flip side."

Aelita frowned as she watched her new found friend disappear before her very eyes. But not before catching her last words "trust friends. But dont trust gla..."

Who? Dont trust who? X.A.N.A.? Well, obviously? But, strangely, Aelita had a feeling that X.A.N.A. want behind this. Someone far more evil than that deadly computer virus. But who? Who could it be? Who could it be? She knew who her friends were. Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie. And, now, Alyssa. But then again, she did trust a lot of other people. Maybe that wa who she meant. Gla. Who could Gla be? Nobody she knew had a name that started with Gla. Aelita shook herself and focused on her friends driving/running up to her.  
>"Aelita" Odd panted. "No sign of Alyssa."<p>

"Same here" Yumi said. "And I searched that place five or six times before I saw the beacon."

"Are you sure you really saw her" Ulrich asked.

"Yes! She was just here a minute ago!"  
>"Well, where is she now?"<p>

Aelita froze. It sounded ridiculous, even to her as she said it.  
>"... She got a little sick, I guess, cause she said she had to recharge."<br>Odd and Yumi shared a look. This didnt look good. Maybe it was more than a little bump on the head. They were about to say something when Jeremie's voice boomed from overhead.

"Aelita? We have a problem."  
>"Darn right we do" she mumbled.<p>

"I need you back at Kadic Academy right now."  
>"Why" Ulrich asked. "What's going on?"<br>"Just get here. I need you guys to stay here, though. This vortex is just getting worse. Head to Sector 5."  
>Aelita started to ask for additional information but that was when she started to devirtualize.<p>

. . .

_He's moving a lot faster than he usually does_, Aelita noted as he rushed her out of the elevator. _It must be really important_. Did he find some more data on Alyssa? Like, why she'd never seen her before. Or was it something about his college life? _No_, she reasoned. As excited as the little boy genius got about college life, it was nothing compared to what she was seeing now.

"Jeremie, what's so important" she asked as he dragged her back to campus. _A lot stronger too. _"You havent been digging around my father's experiments again, have you?" When sh got no response, she continued. "Jeremie, we agreed that you would leave that stuff alone. It's dangerous."

Jeremie sighed and quickened his pace, as if her concern bothered her.

"I need you to trust me on this" he urged as they came within view of the school.

"I do trust you" Aelita said. Is that what Alyssa meant? Of course she trusted Jeremie! He was one of her best friends. Like family. He gave her her life back. "I do trust you" she repeated. Then she frowned. "It's just... you've been acting weird lately. You know?"  
>"No."<p>

"Well, you have" she pressed on."And I just wanna know why."

He sighed again. "And you soon will. I just need you to do exactly as I say. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. Wait... Shouldnt we sneak in through the back? They'll probably catch us this way and ask us why we're out so late then ask where the others are and-"

"Alright, Aelita" he snapped.

Aelita shrunk back a little nit.

Jeremie leaned his head back in frustration before looking back up, a weird look in his eyes. "Look" he explained. "I know I've been acting weird a lot lately. But I have a good reason for it. There's this thing Franz Hopper documented in his stduies."  
>Aelita's eyes widened. "You <em>have<em> been going through his files."  
>"I know. And I know we promised I'd leave that stuff alone but... think about it." Jeremie absentmindedly pushed the gates opened, producing a loud CREAK! and making Aelita flinch. "All of that data, all of that knowledge, being left to dust. What's the point? Do you have any idea how much easier our lives could be if he just dabbed a little bit in his brain."<p>

"His brain is a very dangerous place, Jeremie" Aelita said, tugging her jacket around her. Forget when the sun was at its peak, it was dead three in the morning and fourty below. Her years on Lyoko left her slightly immune, slightly, to Earth temperature but she still needed to bundle up. "We've established that."  
>"You need to get past that. I know he hurt you." He took her hands in his. "But you need to mature. This isnt about you. It's about... science."<br>"...Sciene is more important to you than me?"  
>"I didnt say that."<br>"You didnt have to" Aelita said, walking towards the doors, tears welling in her eyes.

"Wait." Jeremie grabbed her by the waist and looked her in the eye, fury in his own. "Please. Just trust me."  
>"Trust you? I do. But <em>you<em> need to trust _me_ Jeremie. Trust me when I say this whole thing is bad news. And you know it."  
>"I know what I'm doing. And if you did trust me, you'd listen."<br>"I _am _listening" Aelita pleaded. "But you're saying the wrong thing."  
>"No, you're hearing it wrong. Didnt your little <em>friend <em>tell you you should trust your friends?"

Her eyes widened. "You did she her."  
>Jeremie snorted. "Of course I saw her. I'm not an idiot, Aelita."<br>"Then... Then why-"

"It's all for a good reason. I swear. It will help us in ways you cant understand. I just... need you to listen to me."  
>Aelita blinked. There was no point in arguing with him. Not at this hour. She wouldnt get anything through his head even if she used a crowbar. "Alright" she said quietly. "What do you need me to do?"<p>

"Just stay right here."  
>Aelita frowned but did as she was told, watching Jeremie jump into some nearby shrubs. "Jeremie? What's going on?"<br>"I'm doing this for your own good."

Her heartbeat quickened. "Doing what?"

Then a pair of bright lights shined on her. She brought her hands to shield her eyes and peered between a gap. There was a white van in front of her. "Jeremie?"

Two men, both dressed in white approached her and grabbed her by her arms.

"Hey, let me go!" Aelita cried out, struggling. Then she turned to Jeremie. "Help me!"  
>The guys turned to him as well. "Is this the one?"<br>Aelita's heart faltered.

_Trust friends._

"Yes" Jeremi said, his pupils turning black. "That's her."  
>"Jeremie!"<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yes."<br>Aelita turned to the school. "Help!"  
>"That wont do you any good" Jeremie laughed. "I told that you werent... stable enough to be around other students. So he scheduled an emergency overnight field trip for the night while we got you out of here."<br>"...Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich?"  
>He rolled his eyes. "They dont know. But they will."<br>"..."

_But dont trust gla..._  
>"Oh dont feel so bad. They were considering this anyway. Imaginary girls running around Lyko causing hurricanes and polar vortexes? Kind of just gave them a road lit path to safety. They'll be fine with it. They'll be fine with everything." Jeremie looked to his goons. "Take her out of here."<br>"You cant do this"Aelita cried as one threw her over his shoulder and the other opened the back door to the van. "Let me go!"  
>"Dont fight it, Aelita" Jeremie advised, it'll only make things worse."<p>

The goon threw Aelita in the back of the van before slamming it shut. She banged on the window which was, not so surprisingly, unbreakable. She began to pant and placed her face against the glass, trying to see if she could find out where she was going. She squinted and was barely able to make out Saint Joseph's Mental Hospital.

_Mental hospital,_ she thought fearfully. _They think I'm insane!_

"I'm not crazy" she pleaded, though she realized that these people probably heard this from every patient they picked up. "I"m not! This is, this is all one big misunderstanding!"

"Jimmy, get back there and sedate her."

Aelita turned to Jeremie and saw someone else looking back at her. It looked like Jeremie. Thought like him. Walked like him. Talked like him. Even _smelled_ like him. But that wasnt him.

_Trust friends. But dont trust gla..._

And then there was a piercing pain in her right arm and everything seemed kind of fuzzy. But before she fully went under, her eyes caught onto Jeremie's glasses.

_Dont trust gla..._

"Glasses" Aelita slurred, now understanding. "Dont trust Glasses."  
>Or in other words... <em>Dont trust Jeremie.<em>

. . .

When Aelita awoke, she was temporarily blinded by white. There was white everywhere. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, her dress(with no buttons or zippers), even her skin was a little pale. She breathed deeply and realized the mask oxygen mask around her mouth. She frowned and absentmindedly removed it, her head still swimmy.

_Where am I?_

"Oh, you're awake."  
>Aelita slowly turned her head and faced the man in front of her. He wore a white doctor's coat, black dress pants, black dress shoes, a nametag that read "Mark Lancaster", and held a clipboard in his hand. He put this down on the tabel desk beside Aelita and sat at the foot of her bed.<br>"Now, why would you do that" Mark asked, putting her mask back on. "You've gotta keep this on. It keeps the oxygen flowing."

Aelita blinked.

"Aelita... Do you know why you're here?"

"No" Aelita said, suddenly realizing the need for the mask. She held it to her mouth and breathed as much of it in as she could.

"Well... you have been exhibiting traits lately that you are a possibly threat to your peers and society."  
>"You think I'm... dangerous?" <em>Breathe, breathe, breathe<em>  
>"No. We <em>know<em> you're dangerous."

Aelita just stared. She couldnt bring herself to talk anymore. That was just a waste of oxygen. Sweet, sweet air.

"You see, we are a special... mental hospital. We treat young children, like yourself, who are... of the supernatural. Yes, we know of your connection to the computer world. We've been trying to crack that nut open for years. And then your friend comes bumbling around and our problems... vanished. Interesting, isnt it?"  
>"Mark, would you leave that girl alone?" a new voice asked.<p>

Aelita turned and saw a black woman wearing the exact same clothes as the man, except her name tag read "Onika Simmons".

"I'm just letting her know why she's here" Mark argued.

"You look like you're telling her your plan for destroying the world. Not that what you're actually doing is much better."  
>"We. What <em>we're <em>doing. You're in this as much as the rest of us."  
>Mark got to his feet and walked to the door. "And if you like so much." He threw her his clipboard. "You check her vitals."<br>Onika sighed and picked up the clipboard before walking over to Aelita. "Sorry about him" she apologized, looking at the tubes running into her arms. "He's a little cranky. He doesnt like me very much."  
>Aelita frowned.<p>

"I guess you dont either. Not that I'd blame you. I dont like me much either."  
>She cocked an eyebrow.<p>

"I'm Onika" she said. "Though, you probably already noticed."  
>"Aelita" she said in a hoarse voice, reaching for her mask instantly and breathing heavily.<p>

"You poor thing" Onika sighed. "It aint right what we do. I'll admit that any day. But Boss says we have to. 'It's out only way to survive' he says. I dont see how kidnapping kids like you'll help us survive but..."  
>"Kids like me?"<p>

"Well, not kids from computers. But, you know, kids that are 'of the supernatural', as Mark says. They were all normal at one point of time or another, like yourself. But then your father... he started this program to retaliate against this virus he created."

_My father didnt just destroy my life. But he destroyed mine first. Then he went on to destroy others._

"In fact... you're going to meet some now."

. . .

After Onika said that, Aelita sort of had a mini heart attack and went under for a couple of hours. When she woke up, she was dressed in a yellow dress with brown slippers and sitting in a wheelchair. She frowned and got to her feet. Her legs were a little weak but the wheelchair was seriously unneccesary. Then she looked in front of her.

A boy in a blue prison uniform with black hair, blue eyes, and pale face and a girl in an orange prison uniform with dark blue hair, purple eyes, and pale skin stood in front of her.

"Well, look who's awake" the girl snorted. "Daddy's Little Princess. Or should I say Daddy's Little Monster."

The boy elbowed the girl."You said you'd play nice."  
>She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."<br>He turned to face Aelita, nervous. "Um, hey. I'm Niall. And this is Jessica."

Aelita wheezed. "Aelita."  
>"The whole oxygen thing getting to you?"<br>She nodded.

"Dont worry, you'll get used to it."  
>"Doubt it... Why?"<br>"They limit our oxygen so we cant escape" Jessica butted in. "No air, no escapees."  
>"But, uh, if you're good, they'll upgrade you to these" Niall argued, motioning to a thing holding a bag of oxygen strapped to his arm. "They're not much better, but you can walk around with them."<br>"Good at what?" She held the mask tighter.

Nial and Jessica shared a look. "Pleasing X.A.N.A."

. . .

"You get excited too easily" Onika muttered, readjusting the needle in her arm as she watched her eyes open."Damn oxygen limts. Who's heard of such a thing?"  
>Aelita leaned her head back. Pleasing X.A.N.A. Not gonna happen. Pleasing that little demon was like asking for death. It would never be pleased anyway.<p>

"When am I getting out of here?"

Onika frowned. "Child, hush up."  
>"When" she pressed. "I cant stay here!" She started to pull at the chords in her arms.<p>

"That's not a good idea. Stop, dammit!"  
>Aelita snapped the last chord out before hopping to her feet and running to the door.<p>

"Let me out" she cried, banging against it. To her surprise, a large dent formed. She continued punching it and soon she was free in the corridors.

_Niall and Jessica_, she thought._Niall and Jessica,Niall and Jessica,Niall and Jessica,Niall and Jessica._

She stopped when she came to a door that looked similar to hers and banged on it.

"Niall" she called, feeling her chest become heavy. "It's... It's me! Ae...Aelita. Open...open the door." She fell to her knees and slid against the door. "Please. Open... Open up."

**This chapter has COMPLETLEY CHANGED THIS STORY! WAAAAAAAY more deep than it started out as, aint it.**  
>.<p> 


End file.
